


Locked and Chained

by PotatoTrash0



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not Okay, Angst, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Bad Parenting, Gen, Light Angst, Mentioned Gabriel Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoTrash0/pseuds/PotatoTrash0
Summary: Adrien has reasons he likes being Chat Noir.Namely, that he isn’t tied to one room for hours on end.
Kudos: 51





	Locked and Chained

**Author's Note:**

> Small character study I guess

There was nothing Adrien hated more than being chained to one thing.

His childhood was never the best, admittedly. He had a lot about his life he didn’t like.

Modeling was okay at first, but constantly being dressed up, posed, and photographed grew tiring after a decade.

Fencing was fun, but it wasn’t challenging when he had been practicing for years, now at a level where he could defeat even his own teacher.

Piano was wonderful to learn with his mother by his side, guiding him with a warm smile and gentle approach, but now it served as a bittersweet reminder of what it was like to be truly loved.

They all eventually grew stale. It never stayed new and exciting.

This was never as prevalent as with his own room.

Sure, it was always added to, constantly gaining new books and magazines on what he was learning at the moment. He always found something he didn’t notice before, and that aspect was fun.

But what his father never understood was that he was tired of staying in one room all his life.

He didn’t need new activities to do mindlessly to fill his free time, he needed to get air.

He needed space, he needed room to move.

He needed to truly breathe.

His bedroom was spacious, his father made sure of that, but a boy could only tread the same floors for so long before growing bored, irritated, itching for a change of pace.

He loved traveling for that exact reason. He got to explore a whole new world, neon and welcoming, so unlike his own, cold and uninviting with no color to speak of.

But he never got to do that. He was stuck in his bedroom with no idea of what true freedom was. He hated it.

He absolutely hated it.


End file.
